Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Example types of display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, a field effect display (FED), an electrophoretic display device, and the like.
Particularly, the OLED of each pixel in the display includes two electrodes and an interposed organic emission layer, and emits light while an electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode are combined with each other in the organic emission layer to form an exciton and the exciton discharges energy.
Since the OLED display is characterized by self-luminance and does not require a separate light source, unlike the LCD, its thickness and weight can be reduced. Further, since OLED technology has desirable characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed, an OLED display is considered to be a next-generation display technology.